


L'ultimo volo del falco

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui si prepara a combattere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo volo del falco

Fictional Dream © 2009 (28 dicembre 2009)  
Il manga _X-1999_ appartiene alle Clamp, agli editori giapponesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull’opera.  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/397/l-ultimo-volo-del-falco/&cid=52945)).

****

L’ingiustizia profonda di un cammino che non scegli è che chiamano _eroe_ il più vigliacco di tutti.  
Sei quello che devi essere, non quello che vuoi.  
Sei quello che aspettano e che _si_ aspettano, non un condottiero.  
Subisci quello che il Destino ha scritto, senza curarsi mai di offrirti la minuta.  
Tua è la rabbia profonda della fiera che intravede la libertà attraverso una grata. Eppure, mentre affili il taglio con un palmo pieno di cicatrici, leggi in ogni cordolo un’antica promessa. Per l’uccellino che non hai difeso, sarai falco, e forse il vento degli angeli non ti spazzerà via. 


End file.
